Attack of the 50-foot Whatever
by CielFury
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy compete for bragging rights once again, this time having to grow giant to trash their competition. Based on Mario Party 3's minigame Toadstool Titan. Sequel to A Smashing Good Time and A Shticky Situation.


**This story is a sequel to A Smashing Good Time and A Shticky Situation; it will make more sense if you read them first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by Nintendo.**

Though he was quite content with his slice of cake (after finally threatening his brother if he didn't stop attempting to choke him), Mario was still angry at having been bested by Princess Peach in Control Shtick. Even though he'd beaten out his three friends in Smash Compactor, the plumber was set on winning again.

"Say," said Mario, deciding to take his chances with a throwback minigame, "why don't we all head on over to the Toy Box? That one had some good games."

"Hmmm," mumbled Peach, straightening out her dress. "That sounds lovely!"

Mario grinned. He had the PERFECT minigame in mind and he'd upstage Peach while he was at it. "Awesome!"

"Um," started Daisy. "When you said Toy Box, do you mean…"

"Yep!" exclaimed Mario, arms akimbo. "The very one!"

"Oh," said Luigi, gazing at his shoes. "I suppose…"

"Come on, gang! Let's-a go!" And with that, the four (three, as Luigi forgot to adjust his hat) scampered off to the third installment of the ever famous Mario Party.

* * *

><p>The quartet landed in the Toy Box, its bright solid colors illuminating the inside.<p>

"Oh my!" exclaimed Peach as the four stepped on the Star Lift. "It's been years, hasn't it? Hmmm?" She looked down at her outfit. "My dress! It's different!"

"Oh yeah," muttered Luigi, scratching his head. "That's when I finally got a new voice actor…"

"Hey!" yelled Mario, whose voice hadn't changed all that much. "What did I tell you about the fourth wall?"

"You can't tell me about the fourth wall, it was Bowser who kept breaking them! Besides, I don't even see a fourth wall here…"

Daisy sighed as the two brothers bickered and the Star Lift descended. Hers was the most changed appearance out of the four; her dress had white linings, her auburn hair was much longer, her voice was deeper and softer, and she had a tan. It didn't help that she looked a little "boxy" either.

"Oh well," she sighed. She was about to tell the two boys to shut it when Peach took matters into her own hands; she pulled out a rather large frying pan and smacked the two plumbers upside the head with the weapon, stunning both.

"OWWWWW!" cried Luigi, clutching his aching head.

"Mama mia, did you have to do that?" moaned Mario, he too holding his head.

Peach smiled sweetly, putting the frying pan away. "It was getting annoying. Besides, it's my favorite!"

"Yeah, but that's for beating up your ENEMIES, not your FRIENDS…"

"Well, I need it for self-defense!"

"Yeah, well…" Mario trailed off. "Darn right you do, you can't even save yourself from Bowser," he added under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Peach's eyes glowered dangerously.

"Oh, nothing!" said Mario airily. "Just…er…thinking to myself…"

"Uh, bro, don't look," whispered Luigi nervously, "but she's getting out the frying pan again."

Mario looked and noticed that his brother was right. Deciding to change topics, he indicated the Minigame Room that they were now in after the Star Lift stopped. Daisy had been on her cellular phone during the entire exchange, texting Toadette and telling her what weird friends she had.

"Let's-a choose a minigame!" Mario said hastily, trying to avoid Peach's wrath. However, in his haste, he had quite forgotten his plan to upstage the pink princess, who was now looking at a certain minigame with interest. "What are you-a looking at, Peach?"

"This one!" she said, showing them the book. Luigi took one look and groaned.

"Not this one! Why does it always have to be the physical ones…"

"Oh I like this one!" Daisy cried, her face lighting up as she rapidly put away her phone to avoid the frying pan (she had just told Toadette how obnoxious Peach's voice was), despite Peach's attempts to snatch it away. "Let's do it!"

Mario sighed. At least it was one he was fairly good at. "Oh alright, then," he conceded, as the four were transported to their third physical competition, Toadstool Titan.

* * *

><p>"I always liked this minigame," said Peach happily as they were placed in the four corners of the box.<p>

"I wonder why," muttered Mario sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you and this minigame share a name with a fungus…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Luigi? You feeling okay?" Daisy inquired, noticing the green plumber was looking…well, green.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Daisy giggled. "You'll be fine! Just head for the hills!"

"I don't see any…"

Suddenly, a high-pitched distorted voice yelled "START!" Soon the competition was underway.

The nine blocks were scattered throughout the room. The four jumped up, and the Mega Mushroom appeared from the block Daisy hit. She scrambled to get it and quickly transformed into a giant. "WHOA!" she yelled as the Starman theme played in the background. "This is awesome – huh?" Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Toadette?! Why are you calling me now, I'm in the middle of a minigame!"

"Um, Daisy?" Luigi inquired. "Aren't you supposed to – OW!" Mario smacked him over the head.

"Weege, this is our chance to run!" he yelled, as he ran for cover, with Peach and Luigi trailing behind. However, they needn't have done that, since Daisy was still chatting away.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Yoshi ate all the flowers in my garden?!" Daisy yelled, slamming her phone shut. "Aw shroom," she added, as she shrank down to normal height. "MARIO! That dinosaur friend of yours ate my marigolds! AND I'd been growing them for a year!"

"Erm…" Mario didn't know what to say. "Sorry?"

"GRRRRR!"

The blocks appeared again, and Luigi was lucky enough to get himself a mushroom. "Mama mia!" he cried, growing taller. "I got giant in my dreams, but this is cool!" He ran at Peach, the closest target, but missed. He changed course, but ended up tripping over his long overalls again. "DANG IT!"

However, Daisy, who was still huffing over her eaten plants, had been texting Toadette furiously and wasn't paying attention, and hadn't moved as a result. When Luigi tripped, his hands pushed the small of her back, sending her flying. "NOOOOO!"

"Sorry Daisy!" Luigi yelled, getting up now that he was at normal height again. With one player down, the competition grew fierce. Mario managed to get the next mushroom, but both Peach and Luigi evaded him. The blocks continued to reappear, and Mario managed to get the mushrooms, deciding to target someone in particular.

"Oh, come on, Mario!" Luigi yelled in desperation as his giant older brother chased after him. "Leave me alone!"

"You almost made me choke on that cake!" Mario yelled back, running towards his brother.

"But you forced me to lose in Control Shtick!" Luigi whined, narrowly sidestepping him.

"That's because you wouldn't stop complaining!"

"But I was only complaining because – "

"SEE! Now you're complaining again!"

"No I'm not! AH!" Luigi dived out of the way again as Mario missed. Peach, meanwhile, had been developing a strategy to get both of them out.

"Get him, Mario! You can do it!" she cheered.

Luigi turned to look at Peach, his face shining with sweat…and disbelief. "YOU'RE cheering for – AHHHHHHH!" The minute he had looked away, Mario, in Mega form, had charged at Luigi head-on, sending the younger brother flying out of the competition.

Mario shrunk down to normal size. "Phew…" He looked at Peach. "Um…I'm sorry about this."

"Oh, it's okay! Can you come here for a sec?" Peach said sweetly, smiling. Mario hesitated: He'd been lured into a trap like this in their previous game, and wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He decided to stay put.

"Uh, Peach, you're not planning something, are you?"

"What? Me? Of course not! I think we should play the rest of this out and see how it goes!" she replied, still smiling sweetly.

"Uh…alright…" With that, the two continued to search for Mega Mushrooms, each alternating but failing to get each other out. Peach frowned. Her strategy hadn't worked to get Mario to walk towards her; in contrast, he was maintaining his distance. The minigame went on until Peach heard the familiar tick of the clock at 5 seconds. _Oh no! I've got to do something…fast! Wait…_She had just noticed Mario jumping up at a brick block…His back was turned…It was now or never.

"Ah HA! I got it!" The Mega Mushroom had barely popped out of the block when he heard a familiar iron-like sound. Mario whirled around, but he was a second too late: Peach's Frying Pan made full contact with his face. "AH HAH HAH OWWW!" The full impact sent him clear out of the minigame.

Peach put her frying pan away. "YAY! I won!"

* * *

><p>Peach met up with her friends back in front of the Toy Box version of the lawns of Peach's Castle. Daisy was screaming into her phone, Luigi was on the floor trying to catch his breath after having been chased by his older brother, and Mario was massaging his face, stars circling around his head.<p>

"YOSHI ATE MY FIRE FLOWERS?! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE USED AGAINST BOWSER IF HE INVADED!" Daisy shut her phone again and flopped onto the grass. "DANG IT!"

Peach sat down next to Mario, still massaging his red face. "Need some healing?" she asked innocently. "I know a few good spells from my playable RPG days."

"NO!" Mario yelled, furious. "Why did you pull the frying pan on me? That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but we were running out of time! Besides, I wanted to win…"

"It could have been a draw!"

"Well, my method was much more fun!"

"FUN?! You call getting hit with a metal plate fun?!"

"Hark who's talking, Mister! You had it coming, you've sabotaged the rest of us! You threw Daisy on the floor in Smash Compactor and that was illegal, and you forced Luigi to lose in Control Shtick AND chased the poor guy endlessly just now!"

"Yeah, well, what did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing," Peach replied sweetly as she planted a kiss on Mario's already-inflamed cheek, making the red plumber turn even more red. He was humbled, but still angry about getting smacked in the face. "I just like being tactical, that's all."

"Yeah, okay. Yours was still a really cheap tactic, though. Smacking someone defenseless without giving them a chance? For the love of shroom, even BOWSER wouldn't do anything…like…that…" His sentence faltered as he realized what he had said was a major mistake. The pink princess pulled two things out of her dress: The deadly Frying Pan and a Mega Mushroom.

"You were saying?" Peach asked softly.

"…Nothing."

Mario would get his revenge against Peach. And that stupid frying pan. But at the moment, he didn't need another brutal facial attack by the deadly iron tool and the attack of the 50-foot whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review so I know others are reading it. Also, if you want to see a certain Mario Party minigame written about, don't hesitate to write a comment or PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
